teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 81
Mirror, Mirror on the- Oh Shit. * We finish a ten minute rest, Deacon casts Prayer of Healing, Vahlka puts on Crimson's armor. We then continue searching the upper floor of the mansion. We find a bathroom with a tub filled with stagnant nasty water. Lucius spots and fishes a silver key out of the water. * There's a mirror covered up in the room. Vahlka says we ought to leave it alone and begins to leave along with everyone else. Lucius does not listen, he pulls the cover off the mirror and vanishes. We go back to see what happened and find he is stuck in the mirror. * Party argues about what to do about this for a bit - Vahlka punches the magic mirror but fortunately does not break it. We then search the rest of the upper level, finding several books - including one that describes how the Mirror of Life Trapping works and find that we have to find the command word. * In a bedroom nearby we find another book describing magical items with a note in it saying "Don't Forget, S." marking the page describing the Mirror. Vahlka suggests that maybe it means Selene, like in the love letters we were finding around, Godfrey goes back and tries this and it does work. Lizard Wizard is free! * Inside the bedroom we also find a journal and a magical book used for sending hidden messages, which Lucius activates to recall the last message sent, and discover that a Bahamut paladin named Arthur (who possibly had some sort of a relationship with Minerva) came to the estate 49 years ago in an effort to get to the bottom of Bahamut's disappearance. He investigated some sort of disturbance underneath the mansion and presumably did not come back - leaving his books behind. * We decide to head downstairs finally. We investigate a wine cellar, Lucius finds a secret door in the wall. Vahlka shoves the wine shelves aside and beyond that door we find a big set of heavy doors. We ready for a fight and Vahlka pulls the huge doors open - we are immediately attacked by Cael, several skeletons, a cleric/rogue of Obscura, a drow woman, and one of the masked giants that Barkley encountered in Ysgard. * During the fight Olivia is initially knocked out by a Finger of Death, but picked back up by Deacon. Vahlka and Andy are swarmed by half-dragon skeletons but they have a rough time hitting the high AC Shadowbane Sisters. A dragonborn barbarian joins the fight but is quickly Hold Personed by Olivia. Vahlka lays some crits into him while he's paralyzed while Andrith deals with the skeletons. * The drow woman, a druid, turns on Cael - casting Blight on his simulacrum and then aiding us through the rest of the fight by conjuring wolves and spot healing us. * Vahlka gets dominate person-ed by the Obscura Cleric and knocks Andrith out with one swing. Deacon fortunately dispels it before Vahlka can kill her sister. Vahlka loses her shit and goes after the cleric who did it with the kill bill sirens blaring in her head. Godfrey's slinging critting Eldritch Blasts left and right all fight long. Grandpa's too powerful. Stop praying for him. * Cael flees rather than let himself get killed after Lucius lightning bolts him, dimension dooring away. * A giant that was invisible through most the fight emerges when Godfrey runs smack into it. Barkley makes a frantic and fumbling attempt to talk it down and it attacks her in particular furiously. Vahlka finishes off the Obscura cleric and charges back into the room. * The drow woman polymorphs Vahlka into a giant ape. We all beat the shit out of it - although not before it manages to knock Barkley out (Deacon picks her right back up again, of course.) Vahlka finishes off the giant and we end the combat. * The drow woman introduces herself as A'mara and claims she came here searching for Sethokesh. She seems to be one of the dark elves from the Deadlands. Seth refers to her as an old wilder. She addresses him as High King. A'mara says she wants help or at least guidance taking down the First Sister in her land, a woman named Hana'zi. (Admittedly, I did not follow this very well - will edit when I listen to the recording again) Recording: https://youtu.be/DUc75SnEz-8